Hey, Dad
by PinkPolish
Summary: Chris writes one last letter to his father before going to the past. Songfic.


First off I'd like to say that I don't own Charmed or Good Charlotte. Sux to be me, eh? Well anyway, this fic assumes that Leo isn't dead in "the future" because we don't actually know that. This fic does have spoilers obviously. Also this is a ONE-SHOT, a STAND-ALONE, a ONE-CHAPTER-FIC that will have no more updates, so don't ask for them. Oh and I shortened the song as you notice because there were only a few key parts I needed. Well enjoy! Feedback is always welcome as long as it's good! 

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~

__

Hey dad, I'm writing to you  
  
Not to tell you that I still hate you  
  
Just to ask you how you've been  
  
And how we fell apart  
  
How this fell apart

Dear Leo, 

For a long time I've wondered why it's so normal not to call you 'Dad', after all you are my father right? You haven't been a great one throughout the years, not to me at least. You always loved mom and Wyatt even though you weren't around enough for them either. We all understood that you had Elder duties and couldn't be absent for every little thing in your family's life. But you didn't try hard enough.

__

Are you happy out there in this great, wide world

Do you think about your sons, do you miss your little girl

When you lay your head down, how do you sleep at night

Do you even wonder if we're all right

But we're all right

I remember how you missed my twelfth birthday. I don't know why but mom was so angry that day. She kept calling and calling for you, it was like a chant but you didn't answer because you knew she wasn't being attacked. There wasn't a reason for you to come down. Wyatt tried calling you as well and I was surprised. He always understood why you weren't there for us and never did anything about it before. But he called faking a pained voice and you came ready to heal. After seeing there wasn't any trouble you took Wyatt to another room and yelled at him for not understanding the importance of your job. He yelled back for the first time ever and I knew something was wrong. It felt good though, him defending me like an older brother should. I couldn't hear much of what you were saying but you were very angry with him. In the end you orbed out without a look at me and Wyatt marched out of the house and we didn't hear from him for days. 

__

It's been a long, hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother, now you broke your children for life

It's not okay, but we're all right 

Our cousin Prue was probably the only one that never stayed angry at you, even when you started coming less often. Anything for her precious uncle. I think she blamed me for it, thinking that I was too whiny or something. Ha, and mom always said Wyatt was the attention hogger. When we were little you always paid more attention to him but you still had time for me. I don't know what changed.

__

I remember the days you were a hero in my eyes

But those are just a long lost memory of mine

I spent so many years learning how to survive

Now I'm writing just to let you know I'm still alive

After I turned twelve I noticed changes in Wyatt. He became more reserved and secretive. I tried telling mom about it but she said it was just my imagination. Aunt Phoebe was concerned though; she noticed the changes too. Load of help that did since he ended up killing her some time later anyway. She finally figured it out, that he was evil. I saw him vanquish her with my own eyes. I was going to tell mom but he got there first, making up some kind of story that I was jealous of his powers. Mom believed him of course, she was always in denial about him. She almost blew me up, saying such horrible things about Aunt Phoebe's death; Wyatt told her it was a demon. So I called you and after a few days you showed up. I tried telling you about it, as you know but you didn't believe me. It took seeing it with your own eyes to get all of you to believe it. 

__

The days I spent so cold, so hungry

Were full of hate, I was so angry

The scars run deep inside this tattooed body

There's things I'll take to my grave

But I'm okay

Funny how things always happen on my birthday isn't it? This time it was my fourteenth and you weren't there once again. That was the day that Wyatt killed mom, Aunt Paige and Prue. I was shocked at his power and he took me by surprise. I couldn't do a thing but watch. I tried calling to you but you thought it was another one of those tricks to get you to come to a stupid party. Joke's on you then isn't it? I fled the house and orbed Up There. You know what happened next. I convinced you to come down with me and after a while you did, but it was too late. They were gone. After trying to heal them for several hours you were devastated and blamed it on me. Saying I could've stopped him, that if I'd learned healing this wouldn't happen, how it was all my fault. I couldn't take it and orbed out to some alley and cried. Cried for mom, Paige, Phoebe, Prue…and Wyatt. It seems I've cried for years. I hated you for a long time dad, still do. I did try to warn you but no, your golden boy Wyatt couldn't do a thing wrong. And now look what happened? He took over this dump of a world and you're hiding somewhere, afraid of his wrath. He never could kill me you know. I guess there might still be a chance to save him.

__

It's been a long, hard road without you by my side

Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried

You broke my mother, now you broke your children for life

It's not okay, but we're alright

That's why I'm going back to the past. I know that when this letter finds you, you'd be scolding me in your mind. I know the risks of changing the future, believe me. But there's a slim chance that I could make it all better, save so many lives. And most importantly, save my family. 

__

Sometimes I forgive

Yeah and this time I'll admit

That I miss you

Said I miss you

Maybe I could even save us. Make it so we could be a semi-normal family again. This is probably the only time I can say this but I needed you in the past and if all goes well, I can make my future better too. Well, Bianca's calling me. We're ready to go and get the Book of Shadows. I need a favor though. When you get this letter, destroy it after reading. I don't need Wyatt on my tail, even though he'd figure it out sooner or later. Wish me luck dad. 

Your son,

Chris Halliwell 

__

Sometimes I forgive

Yeah and this time I'll admit

That I miss you

Said I miss you

Hey dad 

~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~


End file.
